


Looks

by ember_alda



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ember_alda/pseuds/ember_alda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucci can't seem to shake off some bad habits after the undercover assignment that keeps reminding him of Paulie.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Looks

He found himself talking less then usual. It was annoying, since Kaku had noticed a few times and had given him a slight look. A look that said "I know something's off but I'm not going to say anything right now because I see that look on your face that says you don't want to hear it." That look especially irritated the hell out of him because he knew it was only temporary.

The first few times it happened the urge stopped right before the words could "come out of Hattori's mouth". Whenever Kalifa spoke to him about that day's plans, or when he was telling Blueno where to report, sometimes he'd momentarily have an almost-slip-of-mind. It occurred so much he nearly thought about getting rid of Hattori.

It also irritated him that whenever he was silent he gave looks. Looks he automatically assumed CP9 would be able to interpret. An annoyed "What the hell are you doing why aren't you there" look, or "What the fuck are you trying to do? Don't you know how to do your job" look was greeted by blank stares. It was then that he realized he only used those looks extensively on Paulie. He'd even spoken less to Paulie with Hattori just to piss him off, and for some reason the carpenter still knew what he'd been thinking just by seeing his face.

It irritated him more that he thought about Water 7 after the job was done. Lucci actually hoped that Mugiwara and Galley-la would come after them so he could finally kill the carpenter and remove this from his mind. Assassination always gave him a cleansing feeling. After a few months, this would pass and then another assignment would surface as usual. Then he wouldn't have to think about these mannerisms again.


End file.
